(a) Field of the Invention
Being a continuous improvement from two U.S. patent applications filed on Jan. 16, 2004 by the same applicant, the present invention relates to combined storage apparatuses, more particularly to a combined storage apparatus wherein a storage bag is provided with an extended flat bottom surface attached with a stiff board. An article is stored in the storage bag, and the storage bag is vacuum and then placed in a storage box.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The storage bags for storing blankets or clothes of the prior art comprise a bag body that can be sealed and vacuumed, so that its volume can be significantly reduced for saving space. However, since the storage bags of the prior art are in irregular shapes and it is difficult to stack up many storage bags. It is further disadvantageous that the expansions of the bags, due to infiltration of air, will eventually collapses the stacked bags.